Black Tiger
by white-tiger-kitten
Summary: Ray gets a gift from Boris to prove he is strong but what has he just accepted adn who will help him? rn i am sorry i suck a summeries forgive me
1. the gift

Hey everyone hope you like this story I spent a long time tweaking it up cos my friends kept yelling at me to post it up (I think it stinks but I need you to judge it or they wont leave me alone)

Black Tiger

"Come on we'll miss it!" Tyson yelled since he was in lead of the five running boys.

"Shut up Tyson you're the reason were late!" Kai growled.

"There it is," Ray pointed to the train station and they all ran in as it just started pulling away.

They were all huffing and puffing trying to regain their air.

"See told huff you it was a huff short cut," Tyson said puffing.

"If you didn't take so long this morning getting up we wouldn't of had to take your stupid short cut!" Kai growled again.

"Well sorry," Tyson said and they glared at each other for a sec then walked off storming in different directions.

"Well I will go make sure TY doesn't go get into trouble," Max said following after Tyson leaving the chief and Ray standing there.

"Uh well I guess one of us should go uh see if Kai is ok," said Kenny indirectly telling Ray to go.

"Don't worry chief I will go see Kai ok," Ray smiled.

"Thanks Ray and good luck," Chief said waving him off.

2 hours later

/ Where exactly did he go I have been searching this creepy train for hours/ Ray thought then he herd a noise and the train hit a bump causing Ray to fall.

"Ahh, Ok he isn't in here I am so outa here!" he shouted running through the nearest door too fast and ran right into someone and the impact made him recoil backwards almost falling over but was steadied by two hands on his shoulders.

"Oh sorry Thanks," he said then looked up to see who he had almost knocked over then gasped. "B-Boris!" he stuttered.

Boris smiled evilly down on the slightly spooked blader.

"My, this is a surprise," Boris sneered.

Ray took a step back and noticed that all the demolition boys where there too, he gulped he didn't like the vibes he got from this guy and didn't trust those bladers.

"now, don't be afraid we are not here to hurt you we just want to give you a little something you wont dare refuse," Boris said grinning madly.

Ray snapped out of his moment of fear and glared.

"Forget it man there is no way I would accept something from you," Ray spat.

Boris chuckled.

"Can we loose the attitude please Mr. Kon?" Boris asked in a disgustingly weird voice.

Ray glared at him again and then turned to leave.

Forget this I am so outa here!" he said, but then herd a snap and both of his arms were being held. "Let me go!" he struggled against the hold of Tala and Bryan.

"Calm down they won't hurt you as long as you hear me out," Boris said, but that didn't stop Ray from slightly struggling.

"Now about my offer," he pulled out a blade that resembled his Driger, but slightly different it had a black attack ring and a black tiger on it.

Ray looked at the blade and then to Boris with an angry look on his face.

"And why would I want or need that?" Ray asked still slightly struggling.

"You might not want it right now, but I guarantee you need it later because it has way more power then that little white kitten and you need something more to your high status," Boris sneered.

Ray growled when Boris called his white tiger a 'little white kitten'.

"What if I say no?" He asked in a challenging voice.

Boris glared at him but it disappeared quickly.

"Don't you want to be strong?" Boris asked. "Isn't there a reason to why you train yourself extra hard when no one watches and never complain when you a re ready to drop from exhaustion?" Boris said in a low voice.

Ray's eyes opened wide /how does he know this where is he leading it too/ Ray thought starting to mentally panic he slowed his struggling.

"Hmm so is there a personal reason why you train so Mr. Kon?" He asked.

Ray shot him a glaring look.

"Could it be you are trying to stand out for someone or is it you are just very determined to be a great blade hmm which one?" he asked teasingly.

Ray growled at him and tried to launch at him, but Tala and Bryan's grip tightened.

"Face it you little white kitten is never going to get any stronger so why don't you just take this one it is up to date and you'll see how much attention you will get," Boris said in a tone.

"Forget it I don't need your help to get what I won't how would you know what I want anyway!" Ray growled struggling against his captors.

Boris glared at him.

"We don't take no for an answer do we boys?" Boris asked the demolition boys.

"NO!" They said in union.

"You can't make me take your crap!" Ray growled at him.

Boris grinned.

"Oh there are many ways I can make you take and use this blade," he sneered.

"Don't you want to get his attention you know he pays lots of attention to strong bladers with this blade he would be looking your way lots more," Boris sneered.

"Forget it you have no clue what you are talking about!" Ray yelled.

"I think you know what I am talking about Mr. Kon," he said.

"Why do you want to give me a stupid blade anyway?" Ray asked wanting to change the subject they were on fast.

"I want to make sure you are up to facing my boys in the tournament I don't want to have you wasting our time with a useless blade that you are already using," he said bluntly.

Ray growled in his throat as he dissed his mighty tiger right in front of him.

Well forget it I will prove to you my blade is up to your standards I don't need your stupid blade!" Ray spat.

Boris shook his head.

"I am not giving you an option on this!" he said more sternly.

"Well I am choosing to say no," Ray said liking how he was pressing his buttons.

"Well I am sure we can pursue you to change your mind," Boris said.

Ray looked at him questioningly.

"It would be a real tragedy if someone on your team to have a bad injury wouldn't it Mr. Kon," Boris said in such a normal voice but it still sounded cold.

Ray gasped /is he toying with me/

"Don't you dare go near my team-mates!" Ray yelled struggling a lot more and almost got free but was punched in the stomach.

"Behave yourself child," Boris grinned "if you just accept the blade I promise your team wont come to any danger until the match," he grinned widen if possible.

Ray glared still waiting to get his wind back.

"I won't let you hurt them," Ray said in a low whisper.

"It is not hard to just accept the blade," Boris said a little annoyed by the tigers stubbornness it reminded him of Kai all too much.

"NO I don't need you cursed blade!" Ray yelled at him.

Boris glared but tried to smile calmly.

"If you don't accept the blade then I will take Kai back with us," he said so swiftly.

Ray blinked /Kai! No that bastard/

"NO you won't go near him!" Ray growled. "Leave Kai out of this you bastard!" he got another punch in the stomach for yelling that.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do to Kai you forget he is still under the power of his grandfather more or less if I make a complaint he will be punished severely," he said.

Ray gulped/oh no what do I do is he lying maybe/

"You're lying!" Ray spat at him.

"Oh no Mr.Kon I am telling the very truth his grandfather enjoys watching him cry out in pain it takes so much that's why he enjoys his pain so much," he grinned.

Ray stare at him wide eyed. /oh shit/

"His grandfather might even take him off the team if he makes enough of an argument," Boris added ray gasped at this.

"NO!" Ray screamed.

Boris smiled knowing he was making progress.

"Hmm I should have known you wouldn't be able to handle the power anyway you should just stick to you weak kitty cat," Boris asked.

Ray stared at him long and hard /I don't want to take the stupid blade but if I don't him will make something bad happen to Kai…. / Ray glared at him then his gaze fell to the blade/ what is he planning/

"Don't worry I'll make sure my boys demolish your blade at the tournament so you can get a new one," Boris sneered he already knew he won this battle.

Ray glared /How dare he think he has a right to judge me call me weak/ Ray growled his eyes turned into slits/how dare he call me weak and threaten kai/

"I can handle any blade you can make!" Ray spat at him.

Boris grinned he had token the bait well.

"That's ok I should've known you would never have been able to wield this kind of power anyway your just too weak to admit it," Boris said.

Ray glared at him with a challenge in his eyes.

"I am not weak," he said. "But I don't need your blade to prove this!" he added.

"Oh really I bet if it was given to you by someone else you would accept it in a breath," B"Fine give me your stupid blade!" he shouted.

Boris grinned victoriously and held out the blade for him to grab.

"Go ahead take it if you think you have what it takes," he said holding it out challenging as Tala and Bryan let him go. He moved his arms to make sure he got the blood moving again then reached out and grabbed the blade and a wave flew through him.

Boris was grinning like he had been named god.

Just as Rei was going to speak the doors suddenly flung open.

"RAY! Are you in here?" Tyson yelled.

Heh sorry I am ending it here just a taste hope you send me a review and tell me what you think so I know if I should continue or not please tell me if it stinks or not I can take it


	2. the hotel

Hey everyone I got some really nice reviews so now I have to continue this story some of you say is good I hope you guys are really true cos I don't have to continue if ya don't want me to well anyways I better get working on this so you guys can read and review

Ray: I think it is ok I hope I get my shot a Boris how dare he diss my White Tiger!Ray growls and tries to jump at Boris

Kai: WOW hold on kitty you'll get your chance to kill him in the fic for now just simmer down Kai holds Ray's waist

Tyson: Kai stop trying to molest Ray!

Max: HAHAHAAHAHAHA runs around in a circle

Tala: Let's just begin the story already please

ME: sweat drops I think they scared everyone away so I don't have to oh well starts to walk away

Tala: Oh, no you don't, someone will want to read it so start typing!Holds keyboard in front of Author

OK well here goes nothing

Chapter two: the hotel

The doors burst open and someone shouted. "Ray, are you in here!"

Then there was a loud gasp from the people who just entered as they saw Boris and the demolition boys all in the same room. (A/N well it is actually a box cart cos they are on a train )

"What are you doing here and what did you do to Ray!" Tyson shouted at Boris glaring at him the other bladebreakers where also glaring at him Kenny was shaking; he was looking at the demolition boy's, who all had stone cold faces he gulped behind Tyson.

"I've done nothing to Mr.Kon here we just had a friendly chat," Boris said smiling at Tyson. "Isn't that right Mr.Kon?" Boris said turning to meet Ray's intent look.

Ray stared back at him silently telling him with his eyes he could bust him right now, but then remembered his threat and nodded.

Kai had seen the look Ray and Boris shared for that brief second and wondered what really happened./What did you do to him Boris/ he mentally growled and glared harder at Boris.

"We were just talking," Ray said normally.

Tyson turned his attention to the Demolition boys.

"Hey Demolition boys hows it been?" Tyson said in his chirpy voice.

None of them spoke.

"Holy and to think we thought Kai was cold these guys don't even blink," Tyson whispered to Max who stifled a giggle Kenny gulped still scared stiff.

"Well so sorry we must make our leave now, good bye bladebreakers Mr.Kon," Boris said and looked right at Ray before leaving.

Ray saw the look and wanted to attack him there and now but restrained and just looked after them unknowing to the two crimson eyes watching him and the brown.

"Hey Ray you ok man?" Tyson asked big brown eyes right in front of Ray's face shocking him out of his thoughts.

"Whoa, yeah of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Ray said.

"Well reason 1. You were in the same room as the emotionless Demolition boys 2. Cos you were in a room with creepy purple haired psycho bastard A.K.A Boris and 3. All together!" Tyson said the last part louder and higher pitched it kind of hurt Ray's ears, but it got him to chuckle at Tyson's outburst.

"Calm down Tyson I can stand you and Max on total sugar high I think I can stand a few minutes with them," Ray forced a smile.

"Hey I am not that bad on sugar can't say the same for this blond lunatic," Tyson said pointing towards Max.

"Yeah …hey Tyson you are just as bad!" Max shouted over at Tyson whacking him on the head.

"Hey I was kidding Maxie," Tyson said laughing. "Well now that there gone let's get out of here I am so hungry," Tyson said and everyone laughed.

"Well good timing to get hungry Tyson cos this is our stop," Chief spoke up.

"All right lets get some chow!" Tyson shouted running off the train pulling Max with him as Chief, Kai and lastly Ray followed silently.

Kai looked back to see Ray a few steps behind the rest of the team. He looked deed in thought about something.

/ What could Boris be planning Grr I can't believe he called me weak I am so not weak I know it and so does every else Kai knows I am not weak right or does he think I am weak too nah what am I thinking of course or else I would be off the team right/ Ray thought and would have continued but suddenly bumped into someone.

"whoa opps sorry…Kai I am sorry I didn't see you there I mean I was sorry," Ray apologized then saw it was kai and his tongue got all tangled up and he was stuttered on his words he started to blush slightly at his behavior and bowed hoping Kai wasn't mad at him.

"You seemed deep in thought what if an enemy had tried to steal your blade and you weren't even ready to defend it or yourself?" Kai said in a normal Kai voice.

Ray shut his eyes tightly/uh-oh he's angry at me now/ he thought.

"You don't have to bow I am just telling you to be more on guard some advise," Kai said turning before Ray could meet his eyes as he stood straight up again.

/why did I do that it sounded almost like an apology/ Kai thought as he started to walk away leaving Ray stunned.

/Wow that sounded uh well not Kai like hmm/Ray thought as he also started to catch up.

They walked for another fifteen minutes listening to a hyper Max and Tyson point and chirp about every interesting thing they saw which got old real fast.

"Hey look at that restaurant it looks so cool," Tyson chirped as he and Max were about to go over and drool in the window.

"Hey were here this is our hotel 'The Nigh Light'," Chief said that stopped Max and Tyson in their tracks they turned to look at the building and the there was a small cry they all turned to look to the fallen blader.

"Tyson why are you on the ground?" Max asked Tyson giggling as he helped his friend up.

"This place is so tall!" Tyson said looking up again.

Ray herd Tyson and decided to take a look and it was huge he bent his neck back so he could look to the roof/wow/ he thought.

"Well let's go in then," Tyson said running in followed by the rest of them.

"Wow this is amazing check it out," Tyson said turning around with his head up the others also looked around the room along the walls were stairs going around in a circle (you know those stupid twisty turny stair lol sorry not sure if they have a name I just remember staying at a hotel with that kind)

"Wow this is so cool," Max smiled.

"Hey you guys decided to come after all we thought you might have chickened out," said a familiar voice that made them all turn to see Lee and the rest of the White Tiger team.

/ Please no why do they have to be here/ Ray screamed in his head.

"Hey Lee and the White Tiger what are you guys doing here?" Tyson said running over to them Max closely behind and Chief and then Kai and Ray slowly.

"We heard you guys were booking up here so decided to too," Lee said. Then looked over too Ray and grinned at him.

Ray saw Lee grinning and gulped/Why does he have to do that/ Ray thought. Ray knew that Lee likes him a lot, but already told Lee how he felt for him.

Lee walked up to Ray and captured him in a tight hug.

"Hey Ray, buddy how you doing?" Lee asked squeezing a little tighter then needed.

Ray gasped at the fast embrace and felt his face go red he didn't know if it was a blush or anger he glanced over to Kai trying to keep his mind off kicking his old friend and saw kai was glaring at Lee intently/uh-oh why is Kai looking so mad is it cos of Lee hugging me or something else/ Ray wondered. Lee always acted like this around Kai for a reason he didn't know.

"UH good but yeah I do need to breath," Ray said in a gasp as he was losing air, Lee quickly let go smiling sheepishly. "So how about you how are you doing?" Ray asked nervously.

"Good, so you wanna go one on one there is a dojo in here," Lee asked giving Ray a weird look.

Ray felt really nervous he didn't want to be alone with Lee right now or ever.

"Uh….," Ray didn't finish cos someone else interrupted.

"Ray could you come help me with a new move I have been working on?" Kai asked out of nowhere.

Ray gave him a confused look then nodded with as small smile.

"Sure of course Kai sorry Lee Je ne," He waved to Lee and the others as he ran to catch up with Kai at the elevator. (A/N I am so sorry if that is wrong I couldn't remember he is supposed to be saying bye or see ya; Ray: she worries to much)

In the Elevator.

"Hey thanks Kai," Ray said Kai looked too him with a confused face. Ray thought it looked so cute and smiled. "For making an excuse so I wouldn't have had to be alone with Lee," he said Kai blinked then got his normal mask on.

"HN I didn't make an excuse I had a reason," Kai said coldly.

"Come on Kai you know you wouldn't tell any of us if you were working on a new move," Ray smiled and stifled a laugh.

Kai didn't answer just stood there silently.

"See I told you and thanks you have no idea how grateful I am for you doing it," Ray said the last part kind of serious which turned Kai's gaze to him and he wanted to ask what he meant, but eh continued. "Now we can get a first look at the rooms," Ray smiled.

Kai nodded and then the doors opened and they walked out.

"This is our room the whole floor?" Ray asked wide eyed as he looked around it was a whole living room with black leather couches and then a marble table with four bowls of four different kinds of candy and then a doorway lead to the kitchen it was hug as well then the curious neko-jin walked to the halls and saw only three doors he walked to the first one and then saw there was only one bed in the middle of the big room and a door to a bathroom so he walked to the next one it had two beds and a big window and a door leading to a washroom to he gulped as he got to the farthest one and peeked inside and saw again only two beds and a big glass opening and he walked in immediately and saw it was a balcony outside the room he gasped at how high they were once he pulled his gaze away from the view he saw a bathroom and a closet and then fell to looking at the beds.

/hmm there are only three rooms two with two beds and one with one who is going to share with who/ Ray wondered then he turned and walked back to the living room as he herd the others voices.

"Wow this is so awesome," Tyson and max said together Ray smiled.

"UH right guys there are only three rooms two can be shared and one is a single room," Chief said.

/so he knew about this/ Ray thought.

"OK that's no problem me and Maxie can share one of the double rooms," Tyson said and Max nodded.

"OK then uh well I will be up all night working on your guy's blades so Kai do you mind sharing with Ray?" chief asked Kai they looked to Kai.

"Sure," was all he said then walked down the hall to the last room Ray was in.

Ray smiled inwardly as he followed his captain.

"Are you sure you don't mind sharing a room Kai?" Ray asked as they both unpacked their things.

"If I wasn't sure would I have said I didn't mind?" Kai answer a question with a question.

"I guess not," Ray said after thinking for a moment and then smiled again as he finished and flopped down on the bed it was amazingly soft and comfy.

Kai watched the boy lay on the bed and then his thoughts wandered back to the train and how deep in thought ray looked on the way to the hotel.

"Hey Ray what were you thinking of when you bumped into me on the way here?" Kai asked regreteining it right away.

Ray sat up and thought for a moment. /should I tell Kai what Boris had really said/ He thought then looked up to Kai and was about to open his mouth and spill, but the door burst open.

"Kai, Ray dinner is here!" Tyson shouted.

Ray mentally thanked him while Kai looked like he was about to kill him.

"Tyson ever hear of knocking?" Kai growled.

"Yeah but I couldn't I didn't want to waste time the food will get cold!" Tyson said and hoped to the kitchen.

They had ordered Chinese food.

"Mish is so ood," Tyson smiled with his mouth full. "Oh ut oo's way etter ay," he added. (Translation 'this is so good' and 'oh but yours is way better ray')

"Tyson don't talk with your mouth full," Chief said while Max giggled.

"Orry eif," Tyson laughed after he finished noticing he had talked with a full mouth again.

"Tyson your so hopeless," Max giggled.

The whole time they were eating Kai never took his eyes off ray trying to figure out what happen today that would make him so quiet. Ray had not spoken once yet he was deep in thought but what was he thinking about?

"Before you guys go goofing off I want to have a 20 minute practice session," Kai announced as they were all finishing. "Ray you will go against Max and Tyson will go against me," Kai added.

"OK sure thing," Max said cheerfully.

"Ok," Ray said normally.

"What how come I have to go against you?" Tyson complained.

Ray and Max chuckled.

"Because you don't fight Max with your all you always go easy on him," Kai said.

Tyson face faltered and Max slightly blushed and Ray chuckled.

So they all gathered around a bey dish Tyson and Kai at one and Max and Ray at another.

"OK 3…2…1...Let it rip!" Chief yelled and so did the four bladers as they let their blades fly.

"Dragoon attack now!" Tyson yelled as his blade spun in Kai's direction but totally missed.

Ray and Max's match.

"Dracil attack," Max yelled to his blade as it hit Ray's blade easily.

Ray was having a hard time concentrating on his blade for some reason he had never had a problem connecting with Driger before why now it is taking all I have to keep him going why? Ray thought.

/Driger come on attack him please/ Ray cried mentally.

"Ray attack Max's Dracil now," Chief said.

Ray snapped out of his questioning thoughts and got angry at his blade for not listening to him and for the chief yelling at him ordering him around and for how he let Boris boss him around earlier. His eyes became slits.

"Driger attack now!" he growled at his blade and then there was a dark light filling the room and then the blade pulsed to Ray's anger and spun out letting go of all the power it just gathered making a small explosion causing Ray to fly back into the wall.

"Ahh," yelled Max as he got blinded.

"Ray what's going on?" Tyson Yelled as he too was blinded.

Once the dust cleared they all looked to where Ray was supposed to be standing but he wasn't there.

"Ray!" Yelled Max looking around then saw him back against the wall.

They all ran over to him Kai got there first and he bent down and shook Ray lightly.

"Ray, are you ok?" Max asked worry filled his voice.

"Ray what happened?" Tyson asked.

"Ray?" Kai asked quietly.

Ray was lost in a dark space wondering around' where am I how did I get here where are the others where is Kai?' Ray thought then saw a figure approach him he tensed it came closer it outlined in a form of an animal a giant one.

'Driger?' Ray asked it but then saw it was black and had Red glowing eyes and black electric like power around it. 'Who are you?' Ray asked it slightly shaken by its size.

The giant tiger shook his head and then pounced at him Ray dodged it just in time.

'Wait no don't attack me I a friend' Ray said trying to stop it but it just growled and came after him again he dodged./what's going on I have always been able to connect and talk to any animal especially cats/ Ray thought then it sent a thunder shock through him.

'Ahh!' Ray cried at the pain it sent through him.

"Ray wake up,"

Ray winced but opened his eyes full looking around the dark world for the owner of the voice.

"Kai?" he asked out loud as he looked around.

"Ray please get up," Ray herd again and then he looked around for the tiger but it was gone and the dark space was disappearing.

"I think he is waking up," he herd someone say.

"Huh?" he mumbled and then looked up into crimson eyes.

"Ray you ok what happened?" Max asked worried.

"I -I don't know," he mumbled and then tried to get up but was wobbly but gently pushed Max's hand away and took a step towards the door and felt a falling sensation and darkness over took him again.

"Ray don't worry I got you rest," he herd a familiar voice and was lost in darkness once again.

Well there ya go sorry I had to end it in les detail but my parents were yelling at me to get off and eat something well I really hope you like please review.

Ray: of course they will like it don't worry

Kai: it has us in it, it is a no brainier it will be good

Tala: yes it is god trust us please people review and tell this none believer how good her story is


End file.
